


Helllo Sexy!

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor misses his Tardis and is suffering from insomnia.  Rose finds a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helllo Sexy!

**Author's Note:**

> For TTU Ficathon - Loved the picture prompt. Hopefully the link will work
> 
> http://then-theres-us.livejournal.com/289499.html?thread=5351643

 

 

   
Rose was at her wits. Despite many offers of picnics or adventures to outdoor antique markets and even a chance to run away to Barcelona, the city not the planet, the Doctor was still quite ensconced in his lab in the basement of their home. He did duck out every once in a while when he needed supplies or for a quick bite to eat, but otherwise he was completely immersed in his project. A project he had yet to disclose to her.

To say she was frustrated was putting it mildly. She had been so sure they had worked through their initial anxiety during their leisurely trip back from Bad Wolf Bay. Driving back and stopping when the whim took them, had been a wonderful way for them to spend time reminiscing and reaffirming their friendship. Everything was moving along quite nicely until they reached London. Once they arrived, it was like a door slammed shut between them. Nothing was worse than sleeping with someone who ignored you or spent his nights pacing back and forth muttering about carpets and doors.

When Rose suggested moving to a small home with more space, the Doctor’s eyes lit up and she was sure the problem was solved. Unfortunately, all it did was metamorphose from insomnia into the new secret project now occupying her basement and monopolizing the Doctor‘s every waking minute. He even deadlock sealed the door to the basement.

Intervention was a must. The next time he exited his lab, she grabbed his arm and yanked him toward the door.

“What?” he exclaimed.

“Chips now,” Rose said firmly. He nodded his head, and they ate dinner at the local pub. She finally pried out of him that he couldn’t sleep and missed his Tardis. He tentatively revealed that his secret project involved a piece of Tardis coral and was his last link to his former home. Rose nodded sympathetically.

“Doctor, I think I might be able to help. Will you let me try? Please,” she implored him, gazing at him with a worried face.

“Rose, I’m all right. Everything’s fine, molto bene.”

“But, it’s not. Your practically livin' in the basement and I barely see you. It’d be nice to have a cuddle once in a while. I miss you. Please let me help.”

He couldn’t deny her and asked her what she had in mind.

She smiled brightly. “As Dad would say, trust me on this,” she told him, and made him promise to be upstairs and in bed before midnight the next night. He agreed and was filled with curiosity. He spent the rest of their meal trying to find out what she had planned.

The next day Rose was quite excited to implement this new special project. She cut her day at Torchwood short so she could gather all that she needed to make sure everything was perfect that night. Later that evening, the Doctor walked up the stairs to their bedroom which was darkened except for some lighting which mimicked the lighting in his Tardis. The large bed had a Tardis blue coverlet with silver bed sheets and the head board was made of a burnished nickel colored metal in an industrial design made of intricately woven conduits. Rose had even laid out a new robe and jim jams for him.

He grinned, pulled off his clothes and went to shower and change. When he finished his shower and walked up to the bed, he noticed a humming noise in the room and grinned even more. Rose, who had been standing in a darkened corner of the room, walked up to him wrapped in a Tardis blue satin robe and pewter colored stiletto sandals.

He was about to speak when she pressed a finger to his lips and gently untied his robe which fell the floor. She unbuttoned his top and pulled that off as well. She pushed him back onto the bed. He complied and scooted back enjoying Rose’s dominance and staring at her lips as she quickly wet them. So engrossed was he with her lips and the way the robe fluttered about exposing her legs as she slid onto the bed next to him, he missed seeing her lean over and grab handcuffs from under a pillow and click one end on his wrist, winding it through the new metal headboard and grab his other wrist and click the handcuffs shut.

“Rose, what are you doing?” he asked, a bit stunned but not fighting her.

She ignored him and reached over and plucked his glasses of the nightstand and put them on his face. He looked at her quizzically.

She slowly reached into her robe’s pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. She caressed it with her fingers as he watched and gently activated it. The room was filled with a noise of a dematerializing Tardis.

“Ohhhh, that’s brilliant! How’d you do that?” he asked, now getting into this little fantasy she had created. Then the bed started to vibrate and his eyes widened staring at her. She set the sonic down beside him, slid off the bed, stood up and slowly untied and shimmied out of the robe which pooled at her feet. His mouth fell open. There before him, was his Rose dressed in a Tardis corset. The color was perfect and she had every detail on it accounted for. The paneled doors were affixed over her breasts and the beautiful blue box tapered to a point at the apex of her lovely thighs. The corset was laced across the front on either side of the doors in sheer light gray and black ribbon. Light gray sheer ribbons laced up and tied each side of the corset. She crawled onto the bed and sat casually beside him, trailing her fingers down his chest staring at his neck and slowly working her way down under the waistband of his jim jams until she was grasping a very erect Time Lord metacrisis.

He gave her a smirk. “Helllo, Sexy!”

She grinned wickedly at him, showing just a tip of her wicked pink tongue and slowly pulled his jim jams down and off, tossing them aside as she straddled him.

“So Time Lord, think your Tardis needs some work? Mmmm, maybe some percussive maintenance?”

“Oh, yes!” he agreed emphatically, and tugging at his wrists. “I appear to be a bit impaired,” he told her, raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t want you wanderin' off,” she responded, toying with his sonic.

She activated a new setting, and the light pulsed and the hum changed slightly. She then draw the sonic down his chest as it erotically pulsed against his skin. He moaned. His eyes closed and when he opened them, they had darkened and he looked at her as he had never looked at her before.

“Clever, brilliant Rose. How’d you find that setting,” he asked, in a sexy passion filled voice. She smiled and drew the sonic down her cheek, neck, across her barely restrained Tardis door encased breasts and even lower. His breath caught as she gently trailed the sonic down the corset until it was nestled between her writhing thighs. She gasped and rocked slightly, her eyes closed. She looked down at him, her eyes filled with lust and she smiled.

“You shouldn’t be so careless and leave it layin' around. Someone’s likely to find it and, I dunno, find out new and inventive uses.”

“Rose,” he growled and struggled against the handcuffs. She smiled wickedly and leaned down, arms on either side of him until she was laying across his chest, a satisfied smirk on her mouth. She clicked the sonic again and the bed started to vibrate even more. He looked down at it and back to her and smiled. “Soooo, when did we get the new bed?”

Rose, still lounging on him, kicked up her feet, dangling her spiked heels in the air and looked off to the side. “Well, I might have borrowed a few things from Torchwood to make a few improvements. She looked back at him grinning. “You gonna behave now or do I have to give you a good shock to stop you from gettin' distracted. Your Tardis needs you to perform some long overdue maintenance you know.”

“Oh, I promise. You have my full and complete attention, and when I say complete, I mean…”

She put her finger over his lips and sat up until she was once again straddling him. She pointed the sonic at the headboard and the handcuffs released with a soft plink. He moved so fast he knocked the air out of her. When she opened her eyes she was laying on the bed with a very aroused and gorgeously disheveled Time Lord Metacrisis on top of her sonic in hand.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered, “Gallifreyan reflexes.” He pulled back, slowly making a survey of her. He focused on the doors. “I think,” he said and paused. “It’s time for your pilot to set new coordinates,”

“Yeah,” she whispered. “Where we goin'?”

“Further than we’ve ever gone before,” he answered her, with a waggle of the eyebrows sonicing the corset doors open releasing her full rosy tipped breasts. He leaned down and began to lave and nibble her breasts while one of his hands trailed the sonic down the front of the corset until he reached between her thighs. Finding that sweet, moist spot that would drive her over the edge, he activated the sonic. She writhed, gasped and called out his name as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure coursed through her.

He leaned over and kissed her deeply and passionately. He sat back and tossed the sonic aside and nudged her thighs apart and positioned himself at her slick entrance. She shifted to accommodate him and caressed his face. They gazed into each others eyes and he slowly thrust into her. He paused and closed his eyes breathing heavily and enjoying every exquisite sensation. She moaned his name again snapping him out of his reverie and they began to move together in perfect sync. She locked her still stiletto clad feet around his middle encouraging his pace. Thrusting and writhing in time to the vibrations of the bed, they soon reached a climax causing both to scream and collapse back onto the covers. He rolled off of her and when he caught his breath turned and looked at her beautifully flushed and glowing face.

She turned and looked at him humming in satisfaction. “So, think maybe we cured your insomnia?”

He gave her a cheeky grin. “Wellll, I don’t know. Might take a bit more tinkering. Nothing like tinkering with one’s Tardis to soothe the mind and spirit,” he told her, smiling lazily. She snuggled up to him laying her head on his shoulder, grasping his hand in hers and looking at him with a mischievous and love filled gaze. Later that night, in a darkened room except for a soft green and gold glow, a soft hum filling the air, two weary and well-loved adventurers found peace and rest in each others arms as they would for every night that followed.

 


End file.
